


room mates

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Original Miraculous Ladybug Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: Nathaniel lives in a spacious 3 room flat with walk-in closets the only issue is he lived completely alone but that was about to change for better or worse





	room mates

Nathanial was a redhead artist who made it big after high school good looking maybe and that's why he has a date for every day this week and next. He comes out of his room looks out his window and then looks at his apartment it was so empty he has to find a roommate he grabbed up his computer pulled up the add he put out a day ago he scroll through the offers till he seen one it was from mayor Bourgeois what would he be looking for apartment he read it my daughter Chloe is looking to branch out Nathanial had to think about it if he had her hear he could tell the girls he had dates with that he had a roommate it'll solve a lot of problems plus a famous artist and a mayors daughter might just help his art of drawing people so he responded yes will this be a bad thing guess will find out surprisingly the guy wrote back two minutes later shell be there by tonight okay he wrote back this will be the last day with no work to strut around his apartment half-naked (I know what you think dirty people he has pants on he just don't have a shirt) six hours and three movies and two boxes of Chinese later he heard the knob ratel he got up still eating an egg roll and walked to the door still no shirt as he opened the door he had to grab it quick before it hit his face "oh my god Sabrina my dad finally paid for a place away from the hotel oh my god its huge I wonder who my rummy is probably some rich dude my dad good at picking guys ill call you later hello anyone here she screamed" "right here," Nathanial said from the kitchen getting an ice pack "the door attacked me," he said trying to make a joke Chloe walked in funny redhead big turn on tall and from the looks of it your rich huge turn on are you single yes he said awkwardly awesome turn on Chloe screeched turn off Chloe he said pulling the ice pack from his swollen nose ugg that looks gross put the pack back on im sorry do I now you Chloe said in a scolf umm what would jog your memory wait I dropped out of school early doesn't ring a bell umm I use to hate you who would hate me um I attacked you in my acumatized form with a huge hair dryer um, Nathanial, she said on sure yep wow you don't look like that dorky kid who liked Marinette and always got yelled at a lot what happened I grew up oh and I traded out my sketchbook for canvases he said pointing at his latest art project what is that oh the mayor asked me to paint our heroes when they took Gabriel agreste to jail when they found out he was hawk moth for I guess some museum opening in a few months how much you get paid for it um about 8.00 wow that's a lot and when im did with this one I have to make three more for 30000 it will be a hassle he said ruffling his hair who did you use for inspiration um Adrien for cat and Marinette for ladybug oh my god I never thought of that they look exactly like them it weird she said touching the cat spot oh and i guess they want me to do a mural outside the museum oh and theo is coming over some time because he's making statues of them and I have to paint them since I love the guy but he can't paint oh and im going to need you to look around because they want the pin I got acumatized with but I can't find it anywhere oh yah there asking for the Akuma victims items they asked for my earing they asked for alyas old phone Kims broth roses perfume they asked for mister rummies bird call for some reason they even wanted a report from Adrian and Marinette of what they thought of everyone but them being akumatized in the whole school they said junk like they kept positive liers they had a secret they're not telling any one


End file.
